


蜜桃莫吉托

by physiologychen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/physiologychen/pseuds/physiologychen
Summary: 夏天就是要喝酒啊ABO设定 蜜桃味alpha薄荷味omega





	蜜桃莫吉托

崔胜澈半夜是被密码锁的开锁声吓醒的。  
他听到清脆的一声半梦半醒之间想着家里是不是来贼了，人还没从梦里起来身体自动就要翻身下床。  
结果被呛鼻的薄荷味糊了一脸。  
闯入者一把扑到他身上把他压回被褥里就要扒他的裤子。崔胜澈急忙拉住睡裤边缘努力睁大眼睛看看是哪位。  
虽然被扑到的时候闻也已经闻出来是谁了。  
“净汉？”崔胜澈看着肯定是冒着寒风从另一个宿舍跑过来的人，明明只穿了一件薄睡衣但是脸颊通红，新染的金发被汗一缕一缕地黏在额头上，“你发情了？宿舍里没抑制剂吗？”崔胜澈伸手探了探尹净汉的额头，被急性子的omega一巴掌拍开，手里继续把裤子脱下来的工作。  
“等等等等一下！”崔胜澈用蛮力翻转了自己和尹净汉的体位，把自家发情omega压在身下不让他乱动，同时努力屏息不让清凉但明显在挑逗他引起热潮的薄荷味占领他的大脑。  
“抑制剂上次被胜宽用完了！”尹净汉试图压回去，却用力了两次都没能把崔胜澈从自己身上顶下去，“而且现在还没到回归期，我还不能做了吗？”  
“但是……”  
“我是不是在发情？”尹净汉盯着崔胜澈问他。“是。”  
“那你是不是我的alpha？”“……是。”  
“那就是了。”尹净汉趁崔胜澈愣神的空当重新把自己坐到崔胜澈身上，把崔胜澈的裤子褪到膝盖处，“现在已经凌晨三点我们快点解决回去成员不会发现的。”  
崔胜澈虽然人还没反应过来，但手已经反射性地搭在了尹净汉的屁股上，尹净汉隔着两层内裤在崔胜澈的性器上来回磨蹭，崔胜澈感觉他已经湿得渗到自己的内裤上了。  
尹净汉下身动作不停上身也俯下来跟崔胜澈讨要亲吻，发情期的omega在没有抑制剂的情况下急切地需要alpha的一切肢体接触和体液交换，崔胜澈一边把舌头探进尹净汉嘴里仔细舔过每个角落，一边放出自己的信息素安抚他的情绪。  
“桃子味的胜澈……好甜……”尹净汉在接吻的间隙断断续续地说，下身随着崔胜澈逐渐起反应的性器动作也越来越快。  
崔胜澈制止了他好像要借着摩擦让自己直接释放的动作，脱下他湿透的内裤往后穴里探进两根手指，柔软且火热的穴肉马上吸附上来，不知足的吮吸着崔胜澈的手指，“多一点……”尹净汉舔吻着崔胜澈的乳头小声抱怨着。“以后别再去健身房了，胸太硬了吸起来不舒服。”  
崔胜澈嘴里是是是地应着，一边把尹净汉扶起来，借着尹净汉的体液草草地涂抹了一下自己的阴茎，让尹净汉自己慢慢坐下去。  
坐到底的时候两个人都发出了一声舒服的叹息，尹净汉扶着崔胜澈的肩头慢慢上下活动起来，崔胜澈扶着他的腰间歇性地把他按下去，逼出尹净汉几声尖叫来。  
客厅的窗帘没拉，外面月光很亮，随时都有被对面住客发现的危险，但是银光镀在尹净汉身上显得金发的omega像是什么天神下凡。  
崔胜澈出神地盯着尹净汉，想起小时候看到的传说故事，月神偶尔会下凡寻觅能够共度一生的人类，但是因为人类和神仙寿命的不对等，人类在与月神共度良宵后必须要沉睡和神明寿命等长的岁月。  
尹净汉大概就是天上下来的月神吧，那能和这样的月神共度一晚，沉睡几千年又何妨？  
尹净汉很快就有点支撑不住了，大腿的肌肉都开始不受控制地抖动，崔胜澈知道他是要到了，自己又向上用力了几下，尹净汉的精液就射到了他的腹肌上，肠道剧烈地收缩，同时有液体从体内涌出来，绞得崔胜澈也交代了一回。  
但同时崔胜澈感觉有什么东西射到了自己脸上，他疑惑地摸了摸脸，感觉不像是精液，又放嘴里尝了尝。  
奶味的？  
“净汉啊。”尹净汉还处在前后同时高潮的冲击之中，“啊？”他茫然地低下头来，看着头凑到他胸前的alpha，下意识地扶住了崔胜澈的后脑勺。  
“你是不是……涨奶了？”崔胜澈这么说着，舌头已经舔上了omega不同于平日的胸脯。  
“我不……”高潮后敏感的身体几乎是在崔胜澈用力吸吮乳头的瞬间又起了反应。平常一向不爱好锻炼的尹净汉不像崔胜澈有壮实的胸肌，只是像普通男人一样平坦，今天却意外地柔软且隆起。  
刚才大概是被手上的动作吸引了注意力，没注意这块。崔胜澈嘴上关照着一边的乳头，发出啧啧的声音，还故意在口腔里制造空腔发出啵的声响，另一边也没落下，用手来回揉搓，捏起来又弹回去。  
尹净汉喘得话都说不上来，手拢着崔胜澈的脖子，手指无意识地摩挲着崔胜澈打了耳洞的耳垂，崔胜澈的阴茎还在自己的身体里，现在又重新勃起，顶着他的敏感点小幅度地挺动，害得他腰挺起又塌下。  
本来冲鼻的薄荷味现在已经慢慢变得柔和，且与崔胜澈的蜜桃味融合起来，弥漫在空气中像是某种具有少女感的鸡尾酒。  
胸部因为崔胜澈的动作而又在逐渐变大，尹净汉现在明显感觉涨得难受，他扯扯崔胜澈的头发，“难受……”他有点委屈地低下头舔舐崔胜澈丰厚的嘴唇，崔胜澈扶着他的腰，含糊不清地说，“可能要下面射出来上面才会跟着射……要不你躺下吧，我动作方便一点。”  
把尹净汉平放在床上，让他双腿绕着自己的腰，崔胜澈抓着尹净汉的胯部就开始了动作，尹净汉被震得向后滑去，手无处安放只好压在自己嘴上抑制自己的叫声。  
崔胜澈掰开他的大腿，更用力地向他折去，“自己抓住腿。”尹净汉不明所以地看了崔胜澈一眼，但还是照做了，崔胜澈把手撑在尹净汉两侧，眼睛紧盯着尹净汉加大了身下的动作，几乎是整根抽出来又完全送进去。  
尹净汉被盯得不好意思就把头偏过去，崔胜澈伸手把他的头扶正，“看着我。”崔胜澈的拇指摩擦着尹净汉此时高热的脸颊，尹净汉了然地眨眨眼，还偏了偏头，在崔胜澈的手心蹭了蹭，喘息的热气全喷在alpha手上。  
“我爱你。”崔胜澈吻了吻Omega的额头，“我也爱你。”尹净汉把一双长腿缠在崔胜澈的背上，把他拉得更低一些，“要、要到了！”随着精液喷出，崔胜澈也成功尝到了自己omega乳汁的味道。  
“也是薄荷味的。”崔胜澈咂咂嘴，尹净汉喘着气把掉到额前的碎发撩到后面去，虽然团内体力排名末位，但此时看起来还颇有余裕地挑了挑眉。“还来不来？”

END

 

早上十点 SEVENTEEN讨论组

金珉奎：哥我们能出来了吗？


End file.
